Another Pair
by CheshireNeko122
Summary: As the title describes, another pair of twins move to the Academy! Rin and Min, complete opposite personalities yet perfect mirror images of each other, stumble upon the Host Club on their first day! What will Hikaru and Kaoru think? A love story unfolds!
1. Introduction

~Another Pair~

The long, melodic bell of the Ouran High School academy rang out through the courtyard, motivating everyone to hurry inside to their classes. A familiar group to the school, The Host Club, had no classes to go to whatsoever, for they always ran the Host Club. Sluggishly making their way to the Music Room, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and the Hitachiin Twins started another day of hosting.

"All right, my accomplices, let us meet this days quota with a swift and unwavering speed!" Tamaki announced to his classmates. Everyone was busy pleasing their guests, making sure every young woman was pleased to the fullest.

"Oh, do please take a seat next to us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said unanimously, gesturing to a nearby seat.

"Oh, why certainly!" A young woman, dressed in the most fancy of clothes, took a seat in-between the two brothers.

"I hope you don't mind sharing my brother…being separated from his embrace for so long can be quite taxing…" Hikaru murmured, gazing expectantly at his brother.

"Oh, my!" The young girl blushed, trying to contain her excitement.

"Shush, Hikaru! Not in front of the customers…" Kaoru, murmured back, looking bashful in the afternoon sunlight.

As the patron was overcome with excitement, the two brothers winked at each other in silent satisfaction. This was the 'Brotherly Love' package that all the girls fought over at Ouran High. There just seemed to be something so inviting about two brothers who cared so deeply for each other. Even if it wasn't the usual case of 'care'.

"Alright, everyone! Thanks for coming, and I can't wait to see you again…" Tamaki called through the door, sending out one last charming wink before closing the Host Club for another day. "Good job, everyone! Now, let's start getting ready for tomo-" Tamaki had been cut off by a quick knock at the door.

"Hello? Is this the glorious, rumored Host Club everyone's talking about?" A voice called as the doors were flung open. A pair of girls, both surprisingly identical to the other, waltzed into the room. The only difference between them was a different color in hairclips.

"Ah, Rin…they look sorta _closed…_" one of them muttered shyly, trying to get the other to leave.

"Well, there's no way we can assimilate if we don't know about the _Host Club!_ They're the biggest thing in this whole academy, Min!

"Ah, may we help you?" Tamaki asked the twin girls. Hikaru and Kaoru watched in amazement as another pair of twins presented themselves to Ouran High.

"Not really. We arrived here this morning, so we're just looking around," The one called Rin said, looking about the room. "What is this place?"

"R-Rin, you don't have to be so _rude_…" The bashful Min squeaked from behind her.

"Why, this is the glorious Host Club! Where girls with way too much time on their hands come to waste the day away with frivolous treats and handsome eye candy!" Tamaki announced, gesturing to his colleagues.

"Yay! Now Hikaru and Kaoru can have some friends! Do you two want some cake?" Honey-Senpai cheered, squirreling off to gather his sweets.

"Why, it is _indeed_ a pleasant surprise to see such a fine looking set of twins. If only your hairclips matched, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in perfect unison. "May we ask your names?"

"Well, I'm Rin!" said the girl with the blue hairclips.

"And I'm Min…" murmured the girl with the pink hairclips.

"And we're new to Ouran High!" they said together. They weren't your average twins, although they were pretty symmetrical. Both had glistening, silver hair cut to their neck, with the most piercing purple eyes one would ever see. Both were dressed in a crisp, white blouse as well as black pants. Rin seemed to be the more outgoing one, while Min was the more bashful one. She would often cling to her older sister for support, but was just as beautiful.

"Well, it shall be a pleasure to tour you around our school," Hikaru said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, as it will be mine. Please, do let us show you around?" Kaoru added, holding out his. Rin took Hikaru's as Min took Kaoru's.

"My, what fine gentlemen indeed. Don't fall too hard, sister," Rin chuckled, watching her sister turn beet red.

"R-Rin! You can't just say things like that!" Min sputtered, almost acting as if Kaoru's hand were dipped in acid.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding. Now, let us be off!" Rin called triumphantly, led out the door with her sister by the smitten twins.


	2. At Home

After being given quite the charming tour around the Ouran High School Academy, Rin and Min returned home at the end of the school day. They did not live far, only a few kilometers exactly. They lived in a lavish mansion, just as everyone else who attended the Academy most likely did, and had an army of house servants. They had 5 maids, all who were trained in the uttermost perfected ways of housekeeping, 3 gourmet chefs who could make the richest of kings whistle in amazement, and 10 butlers to serve meals, play instruments, and keep schedules.

"Welcome home, Mistresses. May I treat you to some tea?" One of the many butlers asked, opening the great mahogany double-doors for the twins.

"Ah, Hatori. We recently had lunch, so there will be none of that," Rin responded, continuing through the mansion.

"O-Oh, thank you for asking…" Min added in, gently handing her book bag to a scurrying maid.

"Certainly, Madam." Hatori bowed low to the ground, his knowledge in high esteemed etiquette out-ranking any other butler on the premises.

"Miss Rin, there's some mail for you." A maid dressed in a deep, navy blue with a white bow around her waist approached the two, equipped with a silver tray. Perched atop the sterling silver was a small, crisp envelope.

"Thank you, Matilda. You are dismissed." Rin plucked the envelope off of the platter, and watched as Matilda scurried away to begin prepping dinner.

"Who is it from, Rin?" Min asked, curiously peeking her head over her sister's shoulder. The letter was encased in an envelope obviously not wasted on common people, confirming it was indeed from someone of high birth. The stamp displayed a golden chalice, with the family seal encrusted in gems on the side.

"It's from Dad!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, plucking a letter opener from another maid's tray. Murderously stripping the envelope of its glue seal and exposing the contents within to the harsh light, Rin yanked the paper out and began reading.

_Addressed to my two daughters,_

_I apologize, but I will not be able to make it home for Christmas. Although it is still several months away, I have recently been offered a chance at bettering myself with some wealthy businessmen. When one expects to make a better impression on another, one must take the other to a royally wonderful place, am I right? This is why we are going to be spending the next 4 months in New Zealand, where we will enjoy the scenery and get better acquainted. I know I promised to be home by December 23__rd__, but an opportunity like this can't just be ignored. I know you two will understand. You always do. How is your new school? Are you two making friends? Your mother and I tried very hard to get you two into that frivolous academy. It would do you good to thank her every once in a while, even if you detest the thought, Rin. As for Min, I am working with many doctors and scientists to make a more potent medicine for you. It must be awful to wait, but your Daddums is trying his best._

_Sincerely,  
Sir Xavier Hitoko._

After the letter was finished being read, Rin curtly tossed it in the air to be caught by a tailing Butler.

"Do be a good servant and burn that until there's nothing left, hm?" Rin ordered the confused Butler, who scurried off to a nearby fireplace.

"He won't be home for Christmas…?" Min whispered, letting out a withered sigh.

"Nope; and the only reason for that is because he wants to further his business. Family means nothing to that rat, all he wants is more money," Rin spat, throwing her bag to the ground.

"But…he said he'd make a ginger bread house with us…" Min whispered, dragging her feet along the English carpet, heading for the stairs.

"It'll be okay, Min. We'll make a ginger bread house ourselves, with the company of all our servants! It'll be a _wonderful_ Christmas." Rin hooked her sister by the arm, walking with her up the stairs to their room.

"It's not the same without Daddy…I haven't even seen his face since I was little…" Min murmured, tears lining her eyelids. "I can't remember what he looks like, Rin." Wiping tears from her eyes, she dashed into her bedroom, flinging herself onto her bed.

"Min…" Rin whispered, sitting next to her. "It'll be okay…" Rin tried to sound comforting, but she could barely keep herself contained. She couldn't remember her father's face either.

"I want him to come home…" Min whispered, her face buried in her sister's lap.

"Me too, Min." Rin whispered, stroking her sister's silvery hair. "Me too."

The next day, Rin and Min walked together to the Academy, making their way through bustling crowds and hushed gossipers. Their first class together was Mathematics, which would always put Rin in a bad mood.

"Why does stupid math have to be the first thing in the morning, huh? Who designed this schedule?" Rin cursed, dropping her books onto a desk next to Min.

"Well, the Principal is trying to fit everyone in their right spots, so no one misses out on a class…" Min whispered, organizing her books so they were perfect on her desk. When she was done, she moved on to Rin's.

"Well, it would do me good to miss out on math. I won't even need to know half of these things to be successful in life. Really, who writes up these classes?" Rin rambled on, seemingly satisfied with just complaining.

"Alright, class! Time to start the morning on a good note, which means lots and lots of math~!" The teacher said in a sing-songy voice.

"Stuff it, hag," Rin murmured just soft enough that only Min could hear it.

"R-Rin! You shouldn't say that!" Min whisper-yelled, getting a glare from the teacher.

"Hey, class is started, which means _no talking_," the teacher growled, her good attitude evaporating like dust blown away in the wind.

Letting out a low groan, Rin and Min were forced to brave the next 45 minutes stuffed into a classroom with a snappy teacher and an 11th grade curriculum.


	3. Deduction

The rest of the school day mostly consisted of listening to grown-ups talk, shielding thine ears from young lolitas screeching in the hallway, and maneuvering around giant clumps of people in the hallways.

"Rin…I didn't think this school would be so…_torrential…_" Min puffed as they escaped the whirlpool of people.

"C'mon, Min! This is an academy. It's not like there's just gonna be the neighborhood kids. People come from all over the world to attend this school!" Rin explained, struggling to keep her books and such in her arms.

"Yeah…but it's so noisy…my ears are ringing…" Min moaned, struggling to keep up with her sister.

"Oh, you'll be fine. I'm sure your ears will get used to it," Rin laughed, pulling her sister through the hallways. They walked and walked down endless hallways, taking any turn that seemed familiar. They scaled staircase after staircase, but to no avail.

"Rin, I think we're lost…" Min whispered, as if to shield the words from the non-existent people nearby.

"We're NOT lost; we're merely taking…a scenic route." Rin growled, searching for another way to go. Min sighed a breath of anxiety, just as the sound of footsteps cascaded through the hallways. Twin shadows crept up the walls, producing two spectacularly similar twins.

"Lost, ladies?" Kaoru asked, offering his hand to the dazzled Min.

"Oh, ye-"Rin elbowed her sister, interrupting her train of speech.

"NO we're not. We were just taking a scenic route." Rin explained, dignified and confident as always.

"A Scenic route? In a high school?" Hikaru asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "Come on. What's you next class?"

"Biology…" Min murmured, her cheeks a fluorescent red.

"Hikaru! These two damsels in distress are hopelessly lost! We must whisk them away to safety, in the arms of the ever-giving Hitachiin twins!" Kaoru erupted, sending sparkles and magic flying everywhere.

"But of course, Kaoru! How could we have let these two lost kittens wander for so long? We must deliver them to their appropriate class immediately!" Hikaru chimed in, a wall of roses rising up behind him.

Kaoru took the arm of Min, as Hikaru took the arm of Rin. The twins escorted them down the halls, with a gentle yet quick step. Swerving around doorways, cascading through the library, and gracefully waltzing through the dancing room, the double set of twins finally arrived at their desired class.

"H-How can we ever thank you?" Min gasped, looking more relieved than a fish who had jumped a fishing boat.

"Why, stop by the Host Club after school, of course!" They said in unison. "I await your visit." They said, kissing their maiden's hand. Min proceeded to swoon where she stood while Rin wiped her hand on her pants.

"Great, Min, now we gotta go back to that Host Club…" Rin whined, walking into her class. Although it had been at least 10 minutes since the bell had rung, class had not yet started.

"But, Rin, don't you find those two charming?" Min whispered, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Kaoru made me feel so special…"

"Don't you get it, Min?" Rin responded, suddenly cold. "That's their job. They're nothing but leeches; stealing the hearts of women AND taking their money. That's as good as prostitution."

"Rin! How dare you! They try hard to make this school a place where everyone has something to look forward to…" Min argued, but she lacked the confidence.

"Well, you may see Kaoru as charming, but that's his plan. He'll steal your heart and then get you to come to the Host Club! Then you'll become just like every other girl here." Rin spat, sitting in her chair.

"Entertained?" Min asked.

"A zombie puppy." Rin retorted, picking at her teeth.

"Gross!" Min made an odd face. "How are they…'Zombie Puppies'?"

"They yip and screech whenever those louses pass by, then that's all they think about for the rest of their lives." Rin replied, scribbling something in her notebook. "Zombie. Puppies."

"There's nothing wrong with going to a place where the boys treat you like royalty…" Min responded.

"If it's the Host Club, then it's horribly wrong. Sure, Min, someday a fine dandy's gonna come up to you and ask you to marry him, but boys making girls blush and squeal for money is just…stupid," Rin replied. She continued scribbling in her notebook, which was devoid of notes. The pages were full of doodles, and she often struggled to find a place for a new one.

"But…" Min whined, but she too understood her sister's reasoning.

"The Host Club is _bad_, Min," Rin told her sister. "Bad people, bad reasoning."

"Well, maybe they're just lonely people! Maybe they just like attention from women!" Min made her rebuttal, although it was on thin ice.

"Well then, they can go and ask a fine lady on a DATE, not to come to their abandoned music room and spend money for fake love," Rin retorted. Min looked as if she were to argue more, but the bell rang through the hallways, and it was lost in the sound of people finding their desks.

Biology was a mess of learning about the body in all the wrong places, learning about a _frog_'s body in _all _the places, and then looking at all the frog's _inside_ places.

After the bell rang to announce the end of the school day, Rin and Min were both green in the face.

"Frogs. Are. Disgusting." Rin moaned, slinking through the hallway to her locker.

"Those poor little froggies…" Min whined, delicately putting her things in her locker. Rin threw her stuff in like it was trash on garbage day. They both grabbed their coats and shut their lockers in perfect unison. The twins strode off down the hallway, when Min stopped in her tracks.

"Rin, we were supposed to go to the Host Club!" Min remembered, smiling at her memory.

"No, we're not. We've been over this, darling, they're _bad people_." Rin retorted, a purposeful lisp in her words.

"But…they helped us when we were lost! We owe them…just a single visit?" Min whined, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"No." Rin whipped the word as if it were a weapon.

"But we're in debt to them! I know you hate being in debt to people! It…it can just be 5 minutes! Please…?" Min argued, silently pleading that her sister would cave.

"…5 minutes." Rin responded, walking back the way they came towards the abandoned music room, Min jumping and cheering behind her.


End file.
